


Redemption

by LadyBluePhoenix



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBluePhoenix/pseuds/LadyBluePhoenix
Summary: Selah is an Imperial who was imprisoned for murder. After spending years in a cell she finally has a change of luck to escape, though its with the Emperor and his guards. Fate turns Selah towards her Destiny as the Emperor gives her the Amulet of Kings to take to Jauffre. With her new found freedom she now has a choice to follow through with the task given to her or unknowingly doom all of Tamriel , leaving it to its destructive fate.Romance between Martin Septim and SelahThis is a story about redemption and finding yourself at the split path of moving forward or letting your past consume you. This will also follow the events of Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and WILL contain spoilers of the main quest.





	1. The Decision

The past two years were dark and lonely days. Everyone knew of the pale Imperial woman who murdered a noble in cold blood. Her life was lesser than that of a beggar's in the eyes of the guards. Every day she was tormented. Every now and then denied food, denied medicine when she was ill and taunted with the intent of putting her to death. Many days she wished for it.

She had often wondered why the gods left her in that cell, being denied the sweet release of death. It was all she deserved. Until fate knocked at her door.

There he stood. The man she grew to hate bitterly. The one who ignored her final sentence, denied her trials and hearings and left her in that cell for what felt like eternity. That man; Emporer Uriel Septim, stood before her, surrounded by guards. The same guards who taunted her. Yet there was one who was dressed in strange elaborate armor she had never seen before. He appeared to be a Redguard.

When the cell doors opened, her thoughts raced. Her head was pounding from the strain. She was not prepared for this. Of what she could possibly do to be free again, yet there in her shock the Emporer approached her.

The audacity.

His silver eyes pierced through her brooding blues. Yet as their eyes met his held kindness and boundless wisdom in them. " You." he spoke as she felt herself tense. " I know you're face. You are the one from my dreams."

Dreams? What in the name of Mara was he talking about? In all the time she sat in this cell, he had the nerve to tell her he had dreamt of her? The gall...

The Emporer noticed her jaw clinch as she stood there silently. "Then...that means this is the day." He sighed. "Gods give me strength."

"Whats going on here?" She said.

"Assassins have attacked my sons, and I am next. My men are leading me out of the city, along a secret escape route. Which, by chance, leads through your cell." He said.

Escape route?

Without another word between them, the Blades tampered with parts of the wall which opened to expose the secret passage. 

Rage built up within her as they headed to the passage . Selah grabbed the Emperor's arm , stopping him as he turned to her. The guards drew their blades before Uriel quickly held his hand up to stop them. His eyes watched hers as he noticed her hand trembling.

" All this time..." She spoke as her voice began to tremble. She refused to cry in front of them. " I've sat here, tormented by your men. Ignored by you, denied a proper trial and now you stand here to tell me that i just happened to be put in the one cell that could lead to my freedom?"

Her eyes held a special kind of hate for the man that stood before her. She found her hand moving to the Emperor's throat. Uriel, however, did not flinch. 

"I have nothing to live for anymore and nothing to lose. What makes you think I won't kill you right now?" She said through the grit of her teeth.

Uriel's eyes held nothing but patience and kindness in them. Selah only tightened her grip yet , again, the Emperor only watched her. She grit her teeth as she studied him. The lines across his face were evidence of his years on this planet. What those intense silver eyes had seen throughout the years. The children he's brought into this world...and enemies hes taken out. She wanted him to die. She wanted him, no, just SOMEONE to understand what she had to endure. Her life was filled with misery and her anger knew no bounds. Yet, even in the midst of her rage there was something that told her to let go. Before she knew it she released him and stepped back. His men finally lowering their blades.

"I don't claim to know the plans of the gods." Uriel spoke, "but perhaps you were placed here by them so that we may cross paths. As for what you've done...it matters not. For that is not what you will be remembered for."

His words rang through her mind. Confusion consuming her.

She killed someone and spent years being told that she was a shame to her people. Told countless times that it wouldve been better if she had never been born, yet here the Emperor was telling her that the very thing she had suffered so long for was not what she would be remembered by?

A faint flicker of hope and guilt hit her. He spoke with such assurance that even she was starting to believe him.

" My Emperor, please. We can't waste any more time. We have to go!" the guard said. 

They quickly took off into the passageway. The Redguard she had seen before lingered, looking at her. 

"Seems today is your lucky day." He said.

'So it would seem....' she thought to herself before she rushed in after them.

\------------

She stayed with them at a distance as they walked through the path. They mumbled to one another as they pressed on. Every now and then the Redguard would look back at her, wary of her presence....or so she thought.The guards scattered as a new foe appeared, adorned in ebony armor with red hoods. They were going after the Emperor! 

The guards were skilled in combat as they quickly disposed of their enemy. Selah was panting since she had to dodge few attacks herself. The Redguard from before, eyeing her. " We should dispose of this prisoner, my Lord. For all we know she could be one of them." He said.

"No. She is not one of them. She will help us. She MUST help us." The Emperor replied. Why did he have to drag her into this? " Baurus, give her a weapon so they she may defend herself."

Immediately, the Redguard grabbed a weapon off one of the corpses and handed it to her. " I hope you know how to use it." he said, not sounding the least bit sincere. She took it from him and sighed before they moved on.

They pressed on, slaying foe after foe until they hit a dead end.

To their dismay ,more of the hooded assassins appeared and ambushed the guards. 

Without delay, Uriel pulled Selah to the side, causing her to jump. She was going to snap at him but stopped when she noticed the urgency in his eyes.

"I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction." Uriel said. Selah stood silent. What in the world was he going on about now?

Uriel released her and quickly took off his amulet.

"He must not have the Amulet of Kings!" He said as he placed the amulet in her hand. "Take the Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion!"

With his last words a blade pierced his body. Selah's eyes went wide as Uriel continued to look at her. He knew , before, that this was the end. She saw nothing but trust in his eyes as the life slowly drained from them. All the while he wore a kind smile as if to say., 'You are destined for greatness.'

As the blade withdrew, Uriel's body fell lifeless to the ground. Her small frame, which was hidden by the Emperor's, was now exposed to the assassin. He noticed her with the Amulet and raised his blade to strike her, but before he could deal his blow he was pierced in the same manner.

His body dropped to reveal Baurus who was breathing heavily. His armor was covered in blood. His eyes darted across the room as they fell to the Emperor's. " No....." His voice trembled. " Talos, save us." His voice just above a whisper.

He turned to look at Selah, who was still trying to process what just happened. All she wanted was to be free. Whether by death or through this sewer. Yet, here she was, standing before the dead with the Amulet of Kings in her grasp. 

Baurus approached her. Thats when she noticed he was fighting back tears.

"We've failed. I've failed...The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead." He clinched his fist before he looked up in panic. " The Amulet! Where's the Amulet of Kings?! It wasn't on the Emperor's body."

" H-He gave it to me" She said, trying not to panic. The guards already wanted to toss her into Oblivion itself. This could just give them another reason to think she was not to be trusted.

To her surpise, Baurus seemed to sigh in relief. 

"Strange. He saw something in you. Trusted you." He said with almost a chuckle. " They say it's the Dragon Blood, that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men. The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think its the Red Dragon Crown, but thats just jewelry." He paused and pointed to the Amulet in her hand. " The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they say. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?"

She looked down at the Amulet in her hand. " He said something about taking it to a man named Jauffre?"

Baurus wrinkled his nose. " Jauffre? He said that? Why?"

Selah looked back up to Baurus. "He said something about another heir."

Baurus crossed his arms. " Nothing I ever heard about. But Jauffre would be the one to know. He IS the Grandmaster of my Order, afterall. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol."

" How do I get there?" she asked.

"First you need to get out of here. Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate. That's where we were heading." He said with a sigh. "It's a secret way out of the Imperial City.....or...it WAS supposed to be secret." Baurus reached into his pockets and fished out a key. He handed it to her. " Here. You'll need this key for the last door into the sewers. You must get the Amulet to Jauffre. Take no chances, but proceed to Weynon Priory immediately. Got it?"

"Why can't you take it?" She asked.

"This was something that the Emperor entrusted to you and you alone. I my not trust you...yet, but I trust the Emperor and I know there's more going on than either of us can fathom. This is bigger than all of us." He said. 

Selah looked away, almost pouting. She just wanted to be free and be rid of these people for good. She didnt want to be a hero.

Baurus noticed her hesitation. He placed his hand on her shoulder which caused her to flinch. " the gods have a purpose for all of us. It's our choices that shape our destiny but Fate seems to always find its way to guide us back on the right path. I know you will make the right decision. " he said with a reassuring smile. 

Selah didn't know how to respond.

Baurus removed his hand and sheathed his sword. "I don't think i ever caught your name" he said. 

" It's Selah." she said. 

"Well Selah. It was a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances. This is where we part ways." He said. "Becareful and may our paths cross again." 

He turned to leave when Selah looked up. " Ah, Baurus!" she said. He turned to face her. " ....Thank you...for saving me" she said.

Baurus smiled. " You're welcome."

\----------

After what felt like an eternity of wandering through the sewers, Selah finally made it to the exit. She stood by the bars with key in hand as the light greeted her at the end of the tunnel.

Though she was eager to leave, she savored this moment. After years of knowing nothing but abandonment, betrayal, hurt, pain, and fear; After everything she went through she finally made it. 

Her hand gripped the key and she brought it to the lock. She turned it and with a click the door creaked open.

She was finally free.

\----------

The breeze tickled her cheek as her silver hair danced in her new found freedom. For the first time in years she could smell the fresh air. Her lungs expanded, taking in the salt of the water. As she exhaled , however, her breath shook and she fell to her knees.

Tears poured carelessly from her eyes as she hugged herself. She was free!

She opened her eyes as she felt something slip out of her pocket. It was the Amulet of Kings.

Oh...right.

She had forgotten. She had , in her possession, the power of the Dragon Blood. The very thing Uriel Septim died to protect. Which meant the same was expected of her.

She picked up the Amulet and placed it around her neck only to have it slip off and back onto the ground. She looked at it confused for a moment before she remembered what Baurus said; " Only those of Dragon Blood can wear it."

"Right..." She sighed. 

She picked up the Amulet and placed it back into her pocket as she stood up. All she had to do was take it to this Jauffre , right? After that she would be free to live her life however she wanted, away from civilization. She smiled a bit to herself as she headed West towards Chorrol. 

This would be a piece of sweetroll.

\-----------------------------


	2. Reluctance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selah arrives at Weynon Priory only to find that her work isn't finished yet.

Selah had travelled for days until she reached Weynon Priory. She noticed it was a rather small town as she approached the well in the center. Her eyes scanned the area and she noticed a monk enter a particular building which was connected to a chapel. 

Sure that this Jauffre would reside inside, she walked into the building to be greeted by another monk.

"Good evening. Can I help you?" he asked. 

"I'm here to speak with Jauffre." She said, clutching the Amulet in her pocket.

"Of course. He's upstairs, to the right. Go ahead." he said

Selah looked towards the stairs and walked up to the second floor. When she reached the top she saw an older gentleman sitting at his table, flipping through an old book. " Excuse me?"

The man looked up from his book. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Are you Jauffre?" she asked. 

" I'm Brother Jauffre, yes. What can I help you with?" He asked as he eyed her.

" I was sent by the Emperor to give you this." Selah pulled out the Amulet of Kings and placed it on the table. Jauffre's eyes widened as he stood up.

"This cant be... Then it's true. The Emperor is dead." He sighed before sitting back in his chair.

Selah swallowed hard. " I was there with the Blades when he was slain. He said to bring you the Amulet of Kings and to close the jaws of Oblivion."

Jauffre looked up at her. " As unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you. Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you here, carrying the Amulet of Kings."

She was beginning to have a growing distaste for that word: Destiny....

"What do you suppose he meant by "Close shut the jaws of Oblivion?" she asked. Jauffre laced his fingers together and shrugged. 

"His meaning is unclear to me as well. The Emperor seemed to perceive some threat from the demonic plain of Oblivion. The Prince of Destruction, Mehrunes Dagon, is one of the lords of Oblivion. But the mortal world is protected from the daedra of Oblivion by magical barriers."

"I dont understand. How can Oblivion threaten us, then?" She asked. Jauffre stood and began to pace the room.

"I'm not sure. Only the Emperors truly understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation."

Selah watched him. 'Coronation?' she thought, 'What does that have to do with Oblivion?' Jauffre continued.

"The Amulet of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received it from the gods. It is a holy relic of great power." Jauffre could see the confusion in her eyes. He smiled a bit. " When an Emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. With the Emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the Dragonfires in the Temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries." Jauffre stopped and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat that only the Emperor was aware of."

"Or not, if Assassins were involved. " She interjected. " In any case, he said something about an unknown heir?"

Jauffre nodded. " I am one of the few who know of his existence. Many years ago, I served as captain of Uriel's bodyguards, the Blades. One night Uriel called me into his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe."

Selah tensed at the statement. It reminded her of her mother who gave her up. She was told her mother didn't have the means to provide for the two of them so her mother left her on the door step of a noble in the Imperial city. The same noble that used her , punished her for making the smallest mistakes. The same noble she grew to hate and killed. How is it that the Emperor, as wealthy as he was, wouldn't even care for his own illegitimate child.

She stopped when the recent events crossed her mind. The Emperor and all his sons were dead. She supposed , in a way, he saved him.

She shook her head to bring her mind back to the topic at hand. Jauffre continued to speak.

"He never told me anything else about the baby, but I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask about the child's progress." Selah couldn't help but wonder if her own mother sought after her. She doubted it. Even so, she would probably find her to be a disappointment, if she was even still alive. Jauffre continued. " Now it seems that this illegitimate son is the heir to the Septim Throne. If he yet lives."

Jauffre walked back to his chair and sat down, placing his elbows on the table. "His name is Martin. He serves Akatosh in the Chapel in the city of Kvatch, south of here. You must go to Kvatch and find him at once. If the enemy is aware of his existence, as seems likely, he is in terrible danger."

Selah jolted. " I'm sorry, you want me to travel all that way to find a man who may or may not even still be alive? I was only asked to bring the Amulet. I'm not an errand girl!" she yelled.

Jauffre sighed. " This is important, my dear. If we do not find Martin and relight the Dragonfires then not just Cyrodiil but all of Tamriel could be consumed. You MUST help us."

Selah rubbed her temples. She was tired. Tired of all this talk of darkness and destiny. The gods. What did the gods ever do for her. Where were the gods when she cried out for forgiveness and freedom?

She finally agreed to find Martin and told Jauffre that this would be her last good deed. He accepted her terms and sighed.

"Please, let me know if there's anything you need. My resources here are limited, but I will help in any way I can." he said. 

'you could go get the royal bastard yourself' she thought, bitterly.

"Waste no time. You must find Martin before the enemy does." He said.

Selah spent the next few minutes gathering weapons and putting on her armor. She took her time, making sure she had all the resources she needed for the journey.

Once she was prepared, she left the monastery and headed south to Kvatch. " Let's get this over with." she said.


	3. The First Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selah gets a visitor on her way to Kvatch.  
> Upon her arrival she sees the city in desolation. She is yet again thrown into a situation she wants no part in and finds herself standing before a gate of Oblivion.

Selah sat by the river to rest. She had been travelling for two days now and was getting closer to Kvatch. Sore and tired she took off her shoes and soaked her feet into the water. She wasnt used to all this walking around. 

She sighed as she leaned back, listening to the water rush by. It was so peaceful and calming she didnt want to move from her spot. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. It had been so long since she was able to see it. 

Her thoughts wandered as she thought about Martin. What a burden he must bear to become Emperor. And to not even know that he was the Emperor's son. She thought of how miserable she'd be if she had to rule a kingdom. Sure, she'd love the wealth aspect of it but to rule people? The thought did not appeal to her in the least. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. She shot up and grabbed her bow, aiming it towards the noise. 

" You have fine ears, my friend." She heard a male speak.

" you are no friend of mine. " She spat. " Show yourself."

Right before her eyes she watched as a cloaking spell was lifted. There stood a man in robes as black as the void itself. Her skin crawled as she realized what was going on. He was a Dark Brotherhood member. She should've known they would've found her eventually. They had a penchant for recruiting members who killed in cold blood though you would've guessed that they would've given up after two years.

"Who are you?" She asked, with her bow still drawn.

"I am Lucien Lachance, a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And you, you are a killer. A taker of life. A harvester of souls." He smiled as he watched her. " Your work, your deathcraft, pleases the Night Mother. And so, I come to you with an offering. An opportunity...to join our rather unique family."

" Let me stop you right there...Mr. Lachance. I'm not and have no desire to join your little 'family'. " She said.

He raised a brow, seeming displeased with her answer. " Oh? What a shame. I believe that you could grow and flourish as an assass-"

His sentence was cut short by an arrow flying passed his head, embedding itself into a nearby tree. "I believe the answer was 'No', Speaker. Now leave before my aim improves." She warned.

The man's eyes narrowed. " Very well.... " he said and disappeared

Selah sighed as she lowered her weapon. Her bow no longer tense. "the audacity of these people..." she said as she started to gather her things. " This cant possibly get any worse." 

\----------

She kept walking, making her way up the hill and towards the city. She panted as she reached the top only to find herself by the city walls surrounded by dead grass. " oh great....where's the gate?" she sighed. Well, whatever direction she went, if she kept walking she'd reach the entrance eventually.

She adjusted her bag and kept walking and walking until she heard a clap of thunder suddenly. She jumped and looked around. It was cloudy but nothing that looked like a storm. She walked a little further and she noticed the sky began to change. Her eyes widened as the sky turned blood red. It looked as if the sky held fire itself which was waiting to rain down upon Cryodiil at any given time. " By the Nine. What is this?!" she said.

She looked ahead and froze when she noticed the entrance to the city, but just before that there was a massive gate. All around it was brimstone and scamps. She hid behind a boulder, looking over to observe as she noticed soldiers were posted outside the city, holding a barricade so the daedra couldn't pass. 

She hurried to the guards in hopes of finding an explanation for this. "Hey!" She shouted.

The Captain heard her, turning to face her. " Stay back! This area is not safe with that gate open!" he shouted. 

"What is going on!? What is this?" She asked. 

" It's a gate to Oblivion" the Captain said. " I've sent some of my men in there to try and close it but no one has come out yet." 

Selah looked up at the gate. Her face turning pale. Fear gripped her when she thought of the possibility of Martin being in there, which meant...SHE had to be in there. She stood there in silence to the point where the Captain wondered if time had been frozen. He was about to say something before she dropped her bag to draw her sword.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He said, but he received no reply as Selah gripped her sword tightly, rushing passed the barricade and straight into the Oblivion gate. 

Her skin was met with intense heat. She looked around to see fire and brimstone everywhere. Endless pools of lava sat in mass across the plane and what little plant life that was there seemed to cry out in agony. Some even appeared to be barbed. She swallowed hard as her eyes wandered ahead of her. She saw the bodies of the soldiers scattered about like fertilizer in a field. Her blood drained from her face as she noticed eerie towers which overlooked the entire plane.

She was startled when she heard fighting. There was a survivor!?

She gripped her sword and hurried towards the sound to find a lone soldier of Kvatch fighting off scamps. He dodged skillfully as they threw fire at him before he cut them down.

When the last one was slain he spotted her and rushed over. 

"Thank the Nine! I never thought I'd see another friendly face.." he said in a panic. " The others...taken. They were taken to the tower!"

"What's going on!?" Selah asked. The soldier tried to catch his breathe.

"Captain Matius sent us in to try and close the gate. We were ambushed, trapped, and picked off. I-I managed to escape, but the others were strewn across that bridge. They took Menien off to the big tower. You've got to save him!" he yelled. Selah looked up to the biggest tower and swallowed." I'm getting out of here!"

Selah jumped and looked back towards the soldier. " H-Hold on! You can't just leave! I could use your help here!" she shouted. " I cant do this by myself"

He stopped, looking down. " You're right. I can't just leave Menien to his fate. If he's still alive, we've got to try and save him."

Selah nodded as the two of them hurried to the first tower. It wasn't much but she felt a little better now that she wasn't completely alone. This place was a nightmare.

As they crossed the bridge she saw the bodies of his comrades torn apart and strewn across it like festival decorations. The daedra would pay for such brutality.

They fought their way through scamps and lesser daedra, up the tower and reached the top of the first. There in a single cage was a man stripped of his armor but thankfully alive.

"Menien!" the soldier yelled. He rushed to his comrades side, trying to pry open the cage. 

"No, Vonius stay back!!!!" He yelled, but before the soldier could react the man was speared by a Dremora. Selah gasped and held up her weapon. The daedra was fast and skilled with a blade. She managed to block the first attack, but his second swing hit against her plated armor. She jumped back out of his reach before she speared him through with her sword. 

Selah breathed heavily as she stared down at the abomination. The creature's skin appeared to be like brimstone as smoke rose from his skin. The horns on his head glistened in the light sending shivers down her spine.

" You there, over here" Menien yelled. Selah hurried over to him once she knew the area was clear. "Quickly, there's not much time! You must get to the top of the large tower. The Sigil Keep, they call it. That's what keeps the Oblivion Gate open! Find the Sigil Stone. Remove it, and the gate will close! Hurry! The Keeper has the key--you must get the key!"" he said. 

" woah, slow down. Let me get you out of here first!" she said. She tried to pry open the cage but he only pushed her away. 

" Forget about me! You need to close this gate right now!" he yelled. 

" I can't just leave you here!" she yelled back.

"Listen, the longer this gate is open the more Daedra will walk out into our realm. There's no saving me. You need to go!!"

She froze , fighting with herself inside her mind. She didn't want to leave this man to die but he was right. The longer this gate remained open the more damage would be done.

" Im sorry" she said. 

He gave her a reassuring smile before nodding. " Go"

With that, she turned to search the Keepers body, grabbing the key and heading to the door. 

When she came out the other side she froze. She was on a bridge , high in the air, connecting to the largest tower. Fear was pulling her as she fought to keep moving. She darted across the bridge and into the next tower. There she was greeted with more scamps. She dodged their attacks and searched for the door that led to the Sigil. She felt panic setting in. Every door, every level of this forsaken place looked exactly the same. She searched and searched, looking for any path that led her higher into the tower.

Finally she entered a room that was brighter then the others. The interior was very distinct but still held the same brimstone theme. She wasted no time as she rushed inside, hearing the whistle of the Sigil stone. Inside the chamber she was met with two other Dremora Keepers. They rushed towards her to attack. She dodged their swings and just kept running. She ran up the stairs, leading higher and higher to the stone. There, suspended in flame sat the Sigil stone. 

Her legs and lungs burned as she rushed closer. The Dremora right on her heels as they screeched. 

" Divines please, let this work!" she yelled as she grabbed the Sigil stone. The entire realm itself seemed to scream in agony as the room burst into flames. Selah coughed as she stumbled back, keeping grip on the Sigil stone. Suddenly everything went white as the place erupted, leaving her blinded momentarily before she was met with silence.

Her face was covered, as she started uncurling herself from the fetal position. She looked around to find herself back in Cryodiil, holding the Sigil stone.

Her eyes darted around her to find the gate to be closed. Her hair and armor covered in dirt and blood. A sigh of relief leaving her body.

She heard footsteps approaching her as the soldiers drew near. 

" You did it!!!! You closed the gate!" Captain Matius said.

"It wasn't just me" she said. " Vonius...and Menien. All those men died." she said, looking away.

" We can't mourn the fallen just yet. We still have work to do. We need to take back the city. There may yet be survivors." He said.

He was right. She came here for a reason and that was to find Martin. She only hoped he was still alive. Her eyes wandered over to the city gate as Captain Matius and his men drew their swords. She followed suite and squeezed the hilt tightly. " Please....Please still be alive" she prayed.

"FOR KVATCH!"


End file.
